Tigers Fall, Lions Rise
Tigers Fall, Lions Rise is the twenty-seventh episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. It is the beginning of the six-episode endgame arc. Synopsis Whiger steals some of Casey's Tiger spirit. Pleased, Dai Shi becomes the Phantom Beast King. He makes Camille a Phantom Beast General. Evil battles it out with the rangers stronger than ever. Weakened with the loss of his spirit, Casey must summon all the energy he has left to stay alive. Plot Lily, Casey, Theo, RJ, and Dominic are walking in the woods. RJ: So Casey, how's teaching the kung-fu class coming along? Casey: Yeah, it's coming along. The kids remind me of when I first started. Dominic: I'm sure you're a great teacher. Hey, maybe we can sign up Theo. His moves are getting a little rusty. Dominic and Theo begin to fight. Casey told them to break it up and save it for the Phantom Beasts. RJ told Casey he was sounding like a teacher and asked him what his next lesson was. Casey replied the element of surprise. Casey and RJ fought. RJ tossed Casey through the air and he landed in a bush. RJ thought he was a fast learner. Red Ranger suddenly leap out. Theo, RJ, Dominic, and Lily morphed. Red Ranger battled Wolf Ranger, Rhino Ranger, Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger. A young boy, Jimmy, was riding through the woods. Jimmy stopped when he hear some noise and got off his bike to take a closer look. Jimmy hid behind some trees and bushes. Jimmy was thrilled to see the Rangers sparring. Inside Dai Shi's lair, he is talking to the Phantom Beast Generals. Dai stops in front of General Whiger. Dai Shi mentions how Red Ranger has the tiger spirit as does he. As far as Dai Shi is concern, that is one too many tigers. Dai Shi wants General Whiger to destroy Red Ranger to prove himself worthy. General Whiger leaves to do Dai Shi's bidding. Jimmy excitedly runs into his class and tells them how he saw the Rangers sparring. Todd immediately mocks Jimmy and asks him if they ask him to become Nerd Ranger. Casey walks in and the class begins. During the training, Jimmy is knocked to the mat by his opponent. Todd walks over and begins teasing Jimmy, referring to him once more as Nerd Ranger. Casey walks over and asks Todd if he would like to share the joke. Todd rather not and the class continues. Casey and RJ are jogging along in the woods. Casey is quiet and RJ asks him what is wrong. Casey tells him about the problems he is having with two kids in his class, a bully and the weaker student. RJ points out that it may be the bully who is the weaker student. Casey asks RJ if anyone has ever told him he is smart and RJ remarks that he tells himself that everyday. RJ challenges Casey to a race to the cliff. Casey takes off. RJ grins as he has decided not to race. Casey reaches the cliff and realizes that RJ has outsmarted him. Suddenly General Whiger comes flying out of the air and attacks Casey. Casey gets knock to the ground and General Whiger takes some of Casey's tiger spirit. RJ comes up and sees Casey is in trouble. RJ morphs. Wolf Ranger battles General Whiger. During the battle General Whiger knocks Wolf Ranger to the ground. When Wolf Ranger gets up and sees General Whiger has left. Wolf Ranger demorphs and heads over to Casey and helps him up. Casey doesn't feel so good and RJ takes Casey to the loft. Everyone is concern about Casey. Casey can't summon his animal spirit. RJ points out that General Whiger has the tiger spirit as well. The teens do not know who General Whiger is. RJ tells them he is a Phantom Beast General. Originally the Phantom Beast Generals were against the humans and Dai Shi. If Dai Shi has formed an alliance with the Phantom Beast Generals, he will be very difficult to defeat. General Whiger reports back at the temple, that he has Red Ranger's tiger spirit. Dai Shi wants him to show him. Dai Shi dons his armor. Dai Shi and General Whiger battle. It is obvious that General Whiger has Red Ranger's tiger spirit. Dai Shi is very pleased and tells the Generals he is closer to becoming their king. Meanwhile, Casey is teaching his class. Casey gives Jimmy some one on one and demonstrates how he lets his spirit guide him. Casey is still not feeling well. Casey then has the class do some sparring. Casey teams Jimmy up with Todd. Jimmy is nervous and Casey tells him to remember to let his spirit guide him. Jimmy does so and is surprise when he knocks Todd to the mat. Todd is not happy and side swipes Jimmy with his legs, knocking him to the mat. Todd then mocks Jimmy and tells him he is nothing. Casey ends the session. Casey catches up to Jimmy as he is leaving. Jimmy feels terrible. Casey tells him not to let Todd's words hurt him and that he has the spirit of the tiger, just like the Red Ranger. This cheers Jimmy up. At the temple, the process begins to turn Dai Shi into the Phantom King. Camille quietly watches. Dai Shi is infused with Rinzin power from the three generals. Dai Shi feels more powerful. Dai Shi wants another general and the Phantom Beast Generals tell him it is not possible, they are the only three. Dai Shi wants Camille to become a general. The Phantom Beast Generals do not want Camille as a general, but Camille has prove her loyalty to Dai Shi and Dai Shi insists on it. Camille makes a small request, to have the spirit of the phoenix. The three generals infused Camille with Rinzin power and she is now a general as well. Meanwhile, Casey enters Jungle Karma Pizza. Casey is very weak and his friends are concern for him. Casey receives a challenge from General Whiger. Casey is ready to go, but RJ insists he stay behind with Fran. Theo, Dominic, Lily and RJ go and face General Whiger. The four battle Whiger. Soon the rest of the generals and Dai Shi arrive on a cliff above them. After defeating them, General Whiger joins Dai Shi and the rest. Dominic, Lily, Theo, and RJ get up. Dai Shi dons his new armor, as does Camille. Lily, Theo, RJ, and Dominic morph. The four Rangers battle the generals. The Rangers are defeated. Lily, Theo, RJ, and Dominic return to the loft. Casey is there and they fill him in on what had happened. Casey feels terrible for not being there and figures he is of no use without his tiger spirit. RJ tells him he has it all wrong. The spirit doesn't make him stronger, he makes the spirit stronger. Casey leaves to go teach his class. Inside the temple, Dai Shi is very pleased with General Whiger. Now Dai Shi wants General Whiger to destroy Red Ranger. Meanwhile, in the city, Jimmy is walking along with Todd and his friends catch up to him. Todd continues to give Jimmy a hard time. General Whiger arrives in the city. Jimmy and the rest run in terror. Jimmy hides as does Todd and his friends. General Whiger calls out for Red Ranger. Casey is ready to morph, but then spots his students hiding. Casey leaves to find a hiding place, but he cannot morph. The rest of the Rangers arrive and begin battling General Whiger. Jimmy wonders where is Red Ranger. Casey continues to try and morph. Casey remembers what RJ told him and tries even harder. Red Ranger arrives and battles General Whiger as well. Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger summon the Claw Cannon, but they cannot make it work because Red Ranger does not have enough tiger spirit. Jimmy runs over and offers to help. The Rangers accept his help and with Jimmy's help, the Claw Cannon works and knocks General Whiger to the ground. Jimmy is thrilled to have help the Rangers and Todd and his friends are impressed. The Rangers thank Jimmy for his help and Jimmy leaves. General Whiger grows to giant size. The Rangers form all three of their Megazords and the battle continues. The Rangers defeat General Whiger. Red Ranger had a difficult time during the battle and is weak afterwards. General Whiger is upset over losing to the Rangers and failing to destroy Red Ranger. General Scorch tells him that the Rangers are tougher than they thought. General Scorch adds that the king will not be happy with General Whiger. Inside the kung fu class, Jimmy tells his fellow students how he felt to help the Rangers. Casey enters and the class is ready to begin. Casey points out that Jimmy was hero and he gets to pick his sparring partner. Jimmy picks out Todd. Todd tells him that he doesn't want to fight with him. Jimmy doesn't either, he wants to spar with him and maybe they will learn something from each other. Casey is proud of his students. Cast *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Dominic Hargan (Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger) *Sarah Thompson As Fran *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) *Jared Turner As Whiger (voice) *Mark Wright As Scorch (voice) *Richard Simpson As Snapper (voice) *Jonathan Mahon-heap As Jimmy *Eliot Lawless As Todd Notes *This is the only episode of Jungle Fury to feature a morphed ranger without his helmet, in this instance, Casey. *Dai Shi sends Whiger to destroy Casey Rhodes and steal his tiger spirit from him. *The Phantom Beasts appoint Dai Shi as the Phantom Beast King; granting him all of the power that entails. *Camille is granted Phantom Beast General status by Dai Shi; gaining the Phoenix Armor. * When Casey morphs he is immediately in his Jungle Master Mode rather than activating it after his initial morph as per usual. See Also (fight footage) (fight footage) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury